Cinderella's Royal Table
Magic Kingdom= |-|Disneyland Paris= Cinderella's Royal Table (previously known as King Stefan’s Banquet Hall) is a table service Cinderella themed restaurant for both fine dining and character dining. It has a fantasy like location inside the body of Cinderella Castle and its entrance is located on the backside of the castle. A similar theme snack cart can be found at Disneyland Park (Paris), under the name Auberge de Cendrillon. Summary The restaurant features a royal experience: a storybook-like dining room with soaring stone archways, spiraling stone staircases, medieval flags, plush tapestries outfitted in red and purple velvet, and magnificent stained-glass windows that overlook Fantasyland. Each guest will receive a photo with Cinderella herself, when she meets them in the entrance hall, and a princess wand or princely sword and wishing star each, to fantasize the experience. Each table is also visited by Disney royalty. Magic Kingdom version Dine with Disney Princesses inside Cinderella's Castle during this one-of-a-kind fairy tale dining experience. Visitors also receive professional Imagining Package: 1 package for groups of 4 paying guests, 2 packages for groups of 5-8 guests, and 3 packages for groups of 9-12 guests. Each package includes one 6" x 8" and four 4" x 6" prints, one 6" x8" print of Cinderella Castle, and a Cinderella-themed photo holder. For couples wishing to have a truly romantic fairy tale dinner to tie the knot, Cinderella's Royal Table offers Proposal Packages. Couples receive a specially created Chocolate Slipper Dessert, an engraved glass slipper, in which the ring is presented, champagne flutes and much more. Guests visiting the restaurant are advised to dress appropriately for the occasion. With its widespread popularity and its coveted seating, reservations are highly recommended and can be made up to 180 days prior to visiting the park. History The restaurant opened its doors in October 1971 under a very different name. Oddly, it was named King Stefan's Banquet Hall after Sleeping Beauty's father, although it was located within Cinderella Castle. This was due to the fact that Disney Imagineers wanted to give it a regal name, and since Cinderella's father was unnamed as was Prince Charming's, it was named after Sleeping Beauty's. It was not until April 28, 1997, after almost 26 years, that it was renamed to Cinderella's Royal Table, ending the confusion of its name. Public Reception The restaurant received rave reviews from most critics. Yelp awarded the restaurant 4 out of 5 stars from 95 user reviews. Multiple reviewers described their experience at the establishment as "unreal" and some went as far to say that it should be experienced at least once in a disney goer's lifetime. Critics heavly praise the ambience and atmosphere of the restraunt, along with its unique desserts and fine table service. A common complaint among the scattered guests who disliked the restraunt is that the food is not impressive and is expensive. However, many guests who entered with low expectations commend its food for its deliciousness and argue that its price is reasonable for both the service and the majestic environment. Tripadvisor also gave the restaurant stellar reviews, awarding it a certificate of excellence and 4 out of 5 stars from 898 reviews. Overall, 80% of the reviews recommended it and 719 of the reviews marked it as "excellent" or "very good". It's regarded as the 18th best restaurant out of the 90 food establishments graded at Walt Disney World. Villain’s Sinister Soiree: A Wicked Takeover In 2014 Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party, Lady Tremaine was took over it after everyone has gone to bed and renamed as Villain’s Sinister Soiree, and she’s invited some of the most evil friends and special guests for a decadent dessert party such as The Evil Queen, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil and Dr. Facilier. She also welcomed guests, and her personal piano player provides live music. She song a few haunting solos while guests enjoy the delicious desserts inspired by the villains. Disneyland Paris version In Disneyland Paris, the restaurant is located adjacent to Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant (Sleeping Beauty Castle), in an old French inn-like building, resembling the King's Castle from the film, complete with a fountain of Cinderella at the entrance, her pumpkin coach, and even the tower where she is locked up most of the time. Along with the outside seating area in the garden, the building features five Renaissance-style rooms, all ornamented with pictures and tapestries depicting famous scenes from the film. Here, guests can consume traditional French-inspired meals. Gallery Trivia *Over 40 coats of arms are displayed in the restaurant. Each is a tribute to someone who played a significant role in the development of The Walt Disney Company. *In 1994, French president and American president , met in the restaurant during their visit to Disneyland Paris. See also *Akershus Royal Banquet Hall *Ariel's Grotto (Restaurant) *Royal Banquet Hall References Category:Cinderella Category:Magic Kingdom restaurants Category:Disneyland Paris restaurants Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Fantasyland Category:Meet & Greet Attractions Category:Seasonal attraction overlays Category:Disney Princesses Category:Disney Villains